Slaughterfish (Skyrim)
Slaughterfish are aggressive aquatic creatures in . Slaughterfish are some of the smallest hostile creatures, being a bit larger than a rabbit or hawk. These are also not very nice to come across if you are swimming or looking for loot. Locations Slaughterfish can be found in rivers, oceans, and occasionally ponds. Some places where players have encountered Slaughterfish include: *The pond outside Chillwind Depths, extending the Karth River. *There is one in the pool in the last room of Labyrinthian. *The White River, below the Valtheim Towers and near the Honningbrew Meadery. *Lake Ilinalta *The Hjaal River, near Morthal and in the marsh of Hjaalmarch. *The Darkwater River, Lake Geir, the Treva River and Lake Honrich. *The Sea of Ghosts, north of Hjaalmarch, The Pale, and Winterhold. Changes in Skyrim Unlike previous ''Elder Scrolls'' games that they appeared in, Slaughterfish are much less common and now lay Slaughterfish Eggs, which can be harvested from egg nests in or near the water. Slaughterfish now have the ability to leap onto the shore and attack, unlike in where they flop around and become an easy target. When dead, their corpses float. Slaughterfish can be bred using Slaughterfish Eggs at a Fish Hatchery, introduced in . The bred Slaughterfish are not hostile to the player. 3 Slaughterfish Scales can also be used to create a Slaughterfish model on a small trophy base within a Trophy Room in an owned property with The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire. Battle Strategy Since the player cannot unsheathe their weapons or cast magic underwater, it is not possible to fight a Slaughterfish in its natural habitat using normal methods. * Slaughterfish can easily be killed while underwater by wearing the Ebony Mail, due to the Mail's damage effect. Cloak Spells, such as Flame Cloak, are also effective against the fish if cast before entering the water, as spells cannot be cast under water. *One can use the compass to show the general direction of a Slaughterfish, and use an offensive shout (Such as Fire Breath or Marked for Death) to kill it. As shouts have a large enough damage cone to hit them even if the player does not know their precise location. *Using the shout "Aura Whisper" to show the exact location of the slaughterfish, will make it easy to attack it with projectile magic or weapons. *One can try to lure the Slaughterfish to the shore and attack it with melee weapons. *One can also use an area-effect spell such as Fireball, directed by the compass to attack them. Trivia *Seared Slaughterfish is a commonly found food, yet slaughterfish meat cannot be harvested. *When travelling close to water, Slaugterfish commonly appear as enemies on the compass yet are difficult to find and kill. This restricts fast travelling, using forges, grindstones, etc. Ways to solve this include seeing if your follower attacks the slaughterfish, marking its position, or run away from the area until the red dot disappears from the compass. Bugs *When attacked by the Slaughterfish, it may swim up onto land and "swim" across land to attack. Appearances. * * * * ru:Рыба-убийца (Skyrim) de:Schlachterfisch (Skyrim)